Neutralized
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Flame Princess is hanging out with Water Prince when they decided to kiss for the first time, and the result leaves Flame Princess stunned. TIDALFLAME! Don't like, don't read review!


Neutralized

Well I just did a BurningWaves, so I figured it was time to do another TidalFlame (Flame PrincessxWater Prince).

* * *

Flame Princess was on the beach next to the Ocean, where she was hanging out with Water Prince.

Together, she and Water Prince gathered up every bit of trash that had been carelessly thrown into the water and washed up on shore. Now they were both standing in front of a big pile of trash.

"Ready?" Flame Princess asked.

"Do it." Water Prince said.

Flame Princess snapped her fingers, creating a ball of fire in her hand, then she coolly tossed it onto the trash pile and they watched it burn to the ground.

When the trash was reduced to ash, Water Prince used his water summoning powers to pick up the ashes and chuck them into the field behind them.

"There," Flame Princess said, "looks like the shore is spotless now."

"Awesome," Water Prince replied, "thanks for helping me clean up the beach Flame Princess, now the sea creatures don't have to worry about ingesting any harmful foreign bodies."

"Oh you know, I'm always happy to help." Flame Princess said in return.

Water Prince smiled.

"So..." Flame Princess asked, smiling while holding her arms out with her glowing yellow eyes widened, "huggle?"

"Okay." Water Prince answered.

They carefully put their arms around each other, creating steam and a sizzling noise on contact.

"Oh yeah." Flame Princess sighed contently, she had gotten so used to making physical contact with Water Prince it no longer hurt them to touch, in fact, she had begun to like the sensation, so much, that she would even crave it at times. She no longer hesitated to place her whole hand in a puddle of water, the Fire Princess even dared to dance around in the rain for as long as she could before her body could not hold out anymore.

Eventually they released each other.

"You wanna..." Water Prince asked, "you know...kiss?"

"What?" Flame Princess responded.

"Kiss?" Water Prince offered, "Wanna?"

Flame Princess remembered the last times she had kissed somebody, nearly bringing the world to an end with her unstable body matrix.

"Gee, I don't know," she answered hesitantly, "the last times I got a kiss it caused a near disaster."

The Fire Princess looked at the Water Prince as he looked on curiously, his shining, bluish eyes feeding her inner temptation.

"Of course," Flame Princess said, turning red, "we are next to the Ocean...so...why not?"

Water Prince smiled gladly.

He leaned in and waited for her kiss , Flame Princess braced herself as she could already feel her intense flames building up inside her as she got more and more excited. She grabbed Water Prince and pulled him in closely, then she gave him an open mouth kiss and tensed, certain she would burst into flames and fall into the earth where she would burn until the world was nothing but charcoal.

But to her surprise, she felt her flames swell then retract; because she was making contact with Water Prince, his skin even damper from the excitement, the excess moisture from his skin had in fact stifled her flames, thus preventing her unstable body matrix to be triggered.

With this revelation, Flame Princess pulled away in shock, with her fiery hair fallen upon her shoulders as Water Prince's dampness weakened her body's flames. Water Prince looked on happily.

"How was that?" Water Prince asked.

"I..." the stunned Flame Princess replied, "I didn't explode!"

"And I didn't dry out." Water Prince said satisfiedly in return.

Flame Princess realized that for the first time ever she finally had someone she could touch without hurting and kiss without inadvertently destroying the world.

"I love you, Maelstrom!" she cried.

Flame Princess grabbed Water Prince and started kissing him repeatedly, just because she could, and she did not want to stop.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha," Water Prince laughed, squirming happily in her hold as she kissed his face multiple times, "okay Dessi (Incandessa, name I give FPrincess), okay, I love you too, I really do."

* * *

Whoo! I love this pairing!


End file.
